fannysmackin
by vaunie5962
Summary: Sequel de "Grave Danger". Rated M pour violence, langage et peut-être sex. Slash N/G. Pendant et suite imaginaire de "Fannysmackin". Cross over CSI/CSI NY/CM/WAT
1. Dangerous

_Voici la suite de Grave Danger. Cette fois-ci l'action se déroule pendant et après Fannysmackin. _

_Titre du chapitre: Dangerous du très grand Michaël Jackson, of course.  
><em>

_Sommaire : A trois semaines de leur mariage, Greg et Nick sont aussi heureux qu'au premier jour. Mais un autre événement tragique pourrait venir entraver leur bonheur. Si un événement tragique a fait finalement leur bonheur, celui-ci pourrait-il être la fin de tout ?_

_Rated M pour langage, violence, sexe slash… _

Trois semaines, trois semaines il leur restait avant leur grand jour. Le jour où ils pourront dire à la face du monde que oui, ils sont heureux et que gay ou pas, l'amour reste le plus fort de tout.

Et même avec le stress des préparatifs, ils ne pouvaient être plus heureux : amoureux comme au premier jour, quelques heures passées l'un sans l'autre étaient presque une torture pour eux deux. Non, franchement rien ne pouvait troubler tout ça.

Rien sauf ce fameux soir : l'après-midi, avant de se rendre au travail, ils s'étaient disputés pour une raison assez stupide, à tel point que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rappelait exactement la raison après s'être rendus chacun de leur côté au travail. Pourtant ils s'évitèrent soigneusement avant d'être appelés sur deux lieux de crime différents. Ce qui fait qu'ils n'avaient pas réglés leurs différends avant de s'en aller.

Greg prit donc sa Denali et arriva presque à destination quand il aperçut dans une ruelle sombre plusieurs personnes apparemment en train de s'acharner violemment sur quelqu'un.

Observant la scène, il décida d'intervenir et appela les secours.

Quand l'un des assaillants se retourna sur lui, avec un regard totalement indescriptible, il sentit que les ennuis risquaient d'être plus gros s'il intervenait. Mais, prenant son courage à deux mains, en voyant cette personne prendre une pierre et se diriger vers lui, il n'avait plus une once de raison en lui : il fonça sur lui et le renversa. Le corps vint percuter son véhicule et roula au sol.

Perdu et effrayé, Greg ne savait plus quoi faire. Il regarda autour de lui et avant qu'il ait le temps de faire autre chose, sa vitre fut brisée et il fut extrait de la voiture par des bras puissants qui le prenait par les épaules.

Plaqué contre le sol, coups de pieds coups de poing s'enchaînèrent. Soulevé à nouveau contre et plaqué contre une grille, cela continua encore et encore. Il avait totalement perdu le compte des coups qu'il recevait et ne trouvait aucune force en lui pour se défendre. Trop nombreux, trop de coups. Il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Que quelqu'un vienne le secourir et par-dessus tout il voulait son homme. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils s'engueulent tout à l'heure à cause de il ne sait même plus quoi. _Mon amour, viens me chercher, _pria t-il silencieusement. Mais Nick ne vint pas et les coups sur tout son corps continuaient. Il sentait le sang couler sur son visage. Il commençait à s'habituer à la douleur qui circulait partout sur lui. Il avait tenté pourtant plusieurs fois de ne pas s'écrouler mais ils étaient trop forts et il avait l'impression que ça n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

Un des assaillants avait dû remarquer sa bague entre deux car c'est lui qui semblait le plus acharné, lui répétant _Sale PD, sale PD, crève crève c'est tout ce que tu mérites._ Et soudainement, les coups s'arrêtèrent, le laissant totalement amorphe sur le sol, non sans encore se faire cracher dessus. Il ne voyait plus rien, ses larmes se mêlaient au sang, la douleur dans ses côtes était violente. Et les mots lui revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête.

Même à moitié conscient, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Nick. _Et s'ils le trouvaient et s'il devenait leur prochaine victime ? Non Nick est bien trop fort pour ça. Nick n'est pas comme moi. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je ne peux pas, non. Non, si je survis… Non._

Quand les secours arrivèrent, quand il sentit Sarah autour de lui, il était soulagé. Il ne voulait personne d'autre qu'elle à ce moment.

Et pourtant sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience : _Pardonne-moi Nick. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime._

_TBC…_

_Bon entrée en matière beaucoup plus différente que ma précédente et assez violente je vous l'accorde. Mais c'est comme ça que je visionne ce fameux passage que je trouve vraiment terrible (mauvais sens du terme). _

_Je rappelle aussi qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la Journée Mondiale contre l'Homophobie (ou hier ? Je sais plus à vrai dire)._

_Review, review svp. Dois-je continuer ou pas ?_


	2. Sorry seems to be the hardest world

_Titre chanson: Sorry seems to be the hardest world de Sir Elton John._

C'était une soirée de merde qui avait commencé mal pour lui.

Il s'était engueulé avec son homme pour on-sen-fout-la-raison et là leur petite dispute de rien du tout ne s'était pas réglée avant le départ pour le travail, ni avant qu'ils soient séparés sur deux scènes de crime différentes. Lui devait faire équipe avec Warrick tandis que Greg devait partir seul sur une autre. Un bref regard échangé, pas de baiser, pas de « Je t'aime » comme ils ont l'habitude de faire avant de s'y rendre. Non rien de tout cela.

Et c'est une chose qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier car ces derniers mots furent _Va te faire foutre Greg !_

Oh oui, ça il allait le regretter encore plus. Surtout quand le téléphone de son ami sonna alors qu'ils étaient en train de relever des indices sur la scène.

Il vit Rick totalement se décomposer et devenir très pâle avant de raccrocher d'un simple _Merci. _

Et Nick sut immédiatement.

_Nick, on a un problème. C'est Greg._

(…)

La frustration de ne pouvoir voir Greg tout de suite. Devoir s'occuper de la scène de crime. Relever les cheveux, le sang… Tout ce qui a amené son homme ici. Nick était au bord des larmes pendant toute la scène. Furieux et surtout très inquiet sur les chances de l'homme qu'il aime de ressortir intact de cet horrible événement lui donnait des frissons.

Et cet abruti qui lui répète _Faible, faible, tu es très faible. Ah non, excuse-moi, tu n'es pas faible, tu es une blague… _Là Nick a vu totalement rouge et a laissé parler la rage qu'il contenait encore il ya quelques minutes. Et même si Warrick comprenait pourquoi son ami avait réagi comme ça, il tenta de le raisonner en l'écartant des personnes présentes sur les lieux.

Alors quand ils découvrirent que ce connard était le chef de la bande qui avait attaqué Greg, il était là aussi pour le retenir pour que son ami ne fasse pas un meurtre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, même si lui-même voulait venger son pote.

Quand Nick eut fini sa journée et se préparait à aller à l'hôpital, il se laissa aller complètement sur le banc du vestiaire. Les larmes coulèrent ininterrompus sur ses joues pendant cinq minutes. _J'ai failli le perdre. Encore. Putain mais qu'est ce qu'on a fait ? Qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça ?_ Totalement immobilisé par la douleur, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sentit seulement la présence de quelqu'un avec lui quand il vint mettre ses bras autour de son ami et lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule, murmurant : _Ca va aller, ça va aller, t'inquiètes pas. _Ces simples mots le réconfortèrent un peu. _Oui mais jusque quand ? Quand cette putain d'enfer va-t-il s'arrêter ? _

Avec un simple merci, il quitta le vestiaire, essuyant ses larmes pour sembler fort devant Greg. Ils avaient réussi à passer le choc quand… Non il ne l'a pas encore totalement passé finalement, ces mots il n'arrivera jamais à les prononcer sans craquer de nouveau.

De frustration, il mit son poing dans la voiture et hurla : « Putain ».

La douleur et la tension d'aujourd'hui lui firent redoubler ses larmes. En s'installant derrière son volant, il se laissa aller encore une fois à pleurer, redoutant d'avance ce qu'il allait voir à l'hôpital. Son Greg, celui qu'il n'aura pas su protéger encore une fois, celui qui est devenu toute sa vie. _C'était mon rôle et encore une fois je ne l'ai pas tenu. Comment va-t-il encore pouvoir m'aimer après ça ? Tout ça à cause d'une dispute stupide. Pourquoi ? Mon dieu, pourquoi? _Il s'écroula dans son siège, incapable de se laisser aller à une quelconque pensée positive._ Il avait failli le perdre encore une fois et tout était de sa faute_, se répétait-il inlassablement._  
><em>

Ce jour-là, il aura fallu deux heures à Nick pour trouver la force de sortir du parking et de se rendre au chevet de son Greggo…

TBC…

_Bon je sais un peu dépressif celui-là mais bon faut pas s'attendre à ce que mon histoire soit du tout beau tout rose tout du long pour une fois._

_Comment vont-ils réussir ou pas à dépasser cette épreuve? Vous le découvrirez prochainement, si vous avez aimé l'histoire. Surtout laissez-moi des reviews, sérieux ça me fait bien plaisir à chaque fois.  
><em>


	3. Behind Blue Eyes

_Avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet de la relation entre nos deux chouchous, je voulais étendre mon cross over, en expliquant comment je vois la relation entre le couple et les différents couples que j'ai cité dans ma première fic et bien sûr leurs réactions à la nouvelle._

_Chanson Behind Blue Eyes de Limp Binzkit. __Espère être assez claire._

_Enjoy et review…_

Danny Messer était d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui. Oh que oui ! Il avait enfin fini sa journée de travail et demain, il n'a pas à se rendre au travail.

Ce qui signifie une bonne journée de détente et de relaxation avec l'homme qu'il aime depuis plus d'un an et demi. Ils avaient réussi à avoir tous les deux leur journée de libre, ce qui leur arrive très rarement depuis qu'ils ont emménagé ensemble il ya presque un an. Peu après qu'ils aient révélé leur relation à leurs amis et collègues. La seule réaction négative ? Lindsey, mais bon fallait bien s'en douter. Elle ne s'était jamais cachée d'avoir une forte attraction pour lui. Mais il s'en foutait. Il en avait juste assez de se voiler la face et voulait juste que tout le monde sache que lui, Daniel Messer était terriblement amoureux de son policier favori, Donald Flack Junior.

Et la réalisation de ses sentiments, qu'il prenait tout simplement pour une très forte amitié, avait été aidée par les deux personnes dont il se sent le plus proche, en dehors de New York. Ses cousins Greg et Derek. Et ça il ne pourra jamais l'oublier :

_Flashback :_

_Spencer et Derek, tout fraîchement mariés, et Greg se sont retrouvés tous ensemble à New York, les uns pour une affaire de meurtre (pour ne pas changer) et l'autre pour une conférence. Ils avaient donc décidé, avant de repartir chacun de leur côté, de passer une soirée tous ensemble avec Danny. La distance ne les aidant pas à se voir aussi fréquemment qu'ils ne le veulent, ils appréciaient chacune des occasions qui leur étaient donné. _

_Réunis dans son bar favori, Danny observait ses cousins en train de parler à voix basse tandis qu'il commandait une tournée de bières au bar. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner vers eux quand une figure familière se dirigea vers lui._

_« Eh ! Salut Dan ! »_

_« Rho, tu sais que j'aime pas ce surnom, Donald Duck ! Alors arrête deux secondes ! »_

_« Bon j'arrête, je plaide coupable ! T'es tout seul ? »_

_« Non, mes cousins sont là pour passer une dernière soirée ici avant de repartir. »_

_Il désigna de la main la table où ils étaient installés, toujours plongés dans une messe basse, levant la tête pour rendre le salut et repartir dans leur conversation, l'air de rien (oh là, je les vois venir ceux-là._

_« Ah ok ! Bon bah moi je vais me rentrer. De toute façon, on se revoit demain au taf ?_

_« Tu veux pas venir te joindre à nous ? Ca me ferait plaisir et puis tu pourrais faire connaissance. Tu vas voir ils ne mordent pas ! »_

_« Toujours le même humour, Messer. He ! Ca fait mal ! » Quand Danny le tapa sur son coude !_

_« Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos des surnoms stupides ? »_

_« Ok ok j'ai compris ! Non merci je suis… »_

_« Eh eh pas d'excuses ! Juste un… »_

_« Non non, c'est ta famille. Tu dois pas les voir souvent, donc profites-en ! On aura d'autres occasions, t'inquiètes pas ! »_

_« Ok comme tu veux ! A demain alors ! »_

_« A demain ! Bonne nuit ! »_

_Et Danny regarda quelques instants son meilleur ami s'éloigner vers la porte en soupirant lourdement, avant de retourner à sa table._

_« Eh vieux, t'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? » lui lança Greg d'un air taquin, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

_« Euh non, je ne crois… Merde, les bières ! »_

_Et ses trois compères partirent dans un total fou rire, sous l'œil troublé de D._

_Il se ressaisit et alla chercher le plateau avant de revenir à la table, alors que ses cousins se remettaient doucement de leur franche rigolade._

_« Bon alors, quand est ce que tu vas te décider à lui dire ? »_

_« A qui ? Que ? Quoi ? »_

_« Bon cousin, on t'adore tout ça ! Et t'es censé être le plus futé de nous trois ! » Danny leva un sourcil inquiet à cette remarque « Mais franchement, tu réussiras pas à nous berner sur ce coup ! »_

_« En bref, ce que veux dire Greg, c'est que… Quand vas-tu te décider à te bouger le cul avec Don ? »_

_« Quoi ? Non… Vous vous plantez les gars ! » Greg et Derek lui adressèrent le regard « A d'autres en réponse._

_« Quoi ? Mais… Oh puis merde ! Vous m'avez eu sur ce coup-là ! »_

_« Eh ouais, mon gars, dans la famille, c'est comme ça tu peux rien laisser passer ! »_

_C'est là qu'un Spencer, silencieux depuis le début de la conversation, décida d'intervenir :_

_« Vous saviez que 45% des relations amoureuses et 20% des couples mariés aujourd'hui se sont rencontrés sur leur lieu de travail ? » Les garçons étaient vraiment impressionnés. Derek leur avait dit que c'était un génie et que timide, il lançait souvent des statistiques. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins étonnant pour eux. Derek rigola un peu et tendrement passa un bras autour des épaules de son mari en lui disant :_

_« C'est bien toi ça, beau gosse, toujours une bonne stat là où il faut quand il faut. » Avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Un éclaircissement de gorge les rappela à la réalité, les laissant rouges et un peu essoufflés._

_« Donc vous croyez sincèrement que je devrais… Tenter ma chance ? »_

_« Ecoute Danny, sérieux, si se retourner pour mater ton cul avant de partir et te dévorer des yeux n'est pas un signe, alors là c'est qu'il a un petit problème ton pote. » Lui lança Greg._

_« Ouais, bon. Qu'est ce que je fais ? Ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre. »_

_« Un match de quelque chose, vous deux puis après tu l'invites à prendre un verre. »_

_« Ou alors tu l'invites à manger un morceau chez toi puis après, bon je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, petit gars. »_

_« Tu vas me faire croire que vous avez procédé comme ça avec vos chéris. »_

_« Oui… Et comme… Derek a bien précisé… Bon on ne préfère pas rentrer… » Répondit un Spencer rougissant avant d'être coupé._

_« T'inquiètes, ai compris. »_

_Et la conversation continua comme ça jusque tard dans la nuit avant que Danny ne déclare qu'il devrait aller se coucher pour dormir et penser à la suite des événements._

_« Ok, et tu nous tiens au courant surtout. »_

_« No problem. Tchao les gars. »_

_Avec ça, il rejoignit son appartement et décida de mettre le plan de Greg en place._

_Une semaine après, lui et Don avaient leur premier rendez-vous. Leur premier tout ne tarda pas à venir non plus dans la même soirée. Enfin pas besoin des détails non plus._

_Quelle soirée ! _Se remémorait-il avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Et là ce soir, il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'à son appartement (leur appartement, il adore ces deux mots, sans vouloir vraiment l'avouer à tous). Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris et se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit : les lumières étaient tamisés, des pétales de fleurs étaient étalés sur le sol, menant jusque dans le salon. Danny suivit ce chemin et vit son homme, en plein milieu du tapis, habillé décontracté. Terriblement sexy avec deux coupes à la main. Une musique douce, comme il aime, était en fond sonore. Se dirigeant vers son homme, impressionné, il le regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire et Don lui donna une coupe, toujours sans le lâcher du regard en la portant à ses lèvres.

_« Alors pourquoi toute cette ambiance romantique, mon Donnie ? »_

_« Rien… Rien » _Mais Danny semblait percevoir une petite pointe de stress dans sa voix mais décida de ne rien y laisser paraître… _Enfin pour le moment, bien sûr._

_« J'avais juste envie qu'on se fasse une soirée tranquille à la maison rien que tous les deux. Avec le stress du boulot, on a bien le droit à ça, non ? »_

_« Euh rassures-moi tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas fait à manger… He ça fait mal ! »_

_« Remettrais-tu en doute mes talents culinaires ? De toute façon, j'avais très envie de passer au dessert directement. Enfin si on a encore un petit creux, pourra toujours commander quelque chose. » _Et il l'embrassa passionnément en commençant à déboutonner la chemise de son homme.

_« Hum, je t'avoue que c'est un menu très appétissant en effet, Monsieur le cuistot. Vous voulez bien me montrer votre recette. »_

Sans quitter le contact mais un sourire se faisant sentir, Don prit le visage de son chéri entre ses mains, cette fois échangeant avec lui un baiser affamé, faisant entrer leurs langues en contact, se débarrassant chacun de leurs chemises et s'asseyant, confortablement enlacés sur le canapé…

Deux heures après, ils reprenaient tout doucement leurs souffles, après une session intense de sexe. Don allongé en dessous de Danny, le dos à l'accoudoir, les bras enserrant le corps nu de son homme. Danny commençait à fermer les yeux mais Don ne voyait pas la fin de soirée ainsi et s'apprêtait à se lever du canapé pour aller chercher quelque chose, quand leurs estomacs se mirent à gargouiller en même temps. Ils explosèrent de rire et Danny déclara qu'il allait leur commander des pizzas.

Don hocha de la tête et le laissa appeler. Après tout, ça faisait déjà assez longtemps qu'il attendait cette soirée alors quelques minutes de plus pour lui demander n'étaient pas de trop.

Mais ses plans furent vite remis à plus tard quand il vit Danny pâlir dangereusement d'un seul coup, murmurer un faible _merci Nick, vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je te rappelle plus tard. Bye._ Il raccrocha et son visage fixa la table pendant plusieurs secondes avant

_« Danny ? Bébé ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Il leva vers lui des yeux au bord des larmes et déglutit avec peine avant de lui répondre.

_« C'était Nick ! » (Larme) « Il vient… De me dire » (nouvelle larme) « Que Greg venait d'être… » (Un gros sanglot) « D'être quoi bébé ? Je suis là, je t'écoute ! » « Il vient d'être… Frappé violemment… Presque laissé pour mort… » _Il réussit à prononcer avant de s'effondrer véritablement dans les bras accueillants de Don _« Il est dans le coma ! Ils ne savent pas… S'il va se réveiller ! » _Don avait mal pour lui. Il avait mal aussi pour ses (il l'espère bien) futurs cousins. Alors à cet instant il ne fit rien d'autre que de prendre son Danny dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme totalement épuisé. Dire que pour lui cette soirée il la voulait mémorable pour tous les deux… Ca lui fit repenser à la boîte qui attendait dans sa veste et se dit que définitivement, ça pourrait attendre encore. Là il avait plus urgent à prendre en compte…

TBC…

_Oui je sais il est un peu long celui-ci, mais on m'avait demandé dans certaines reviews et messages si je pouvais m'étendre sur le sorte de cross over que j'avais entamé précédemment dans Grave Danger. Donc voilà. Encore un chapitre au moins dans le même style dans le prochain, sais pas encore s'il y aura plus. Tout dépend si vous avez aimé ou pas celui-ci._

_Alors svp, review, review…_


	4. You're the one

_Voici mon deuxième cross over. Après Don et Danny, je suppose que vous savez de qui je vais parler maintenant. Vous laisse découvrir._

_Chanson More than meets the eye de Yodélice..._

_Reviews, reviews._

Deux corps tendrement enlacés (enfin on pourrait même dire emboités) l'un sur l'autre. Deux bouches qui se rencontrent et se dévorent. Des murmures et grognements de plaisir poussé par l'un et l'autre. La sueur coulant sur leurs corps, glissant ensemble l'un contre l'autre.

Les bruits de leurs peaux qui entrent en contact. De nouveaux baisers passionnés, furieux et interminables. Deux étincelles. Des yeux qui se ferment intensément sous l'intense émotion qui se produit. Deux cris de jouissance étouffés par leurs mains pour éviter de réveiller les gens des chambres annexes.

Des respirations fortes, difficiles à maintenir normalement. Des mains qui caressent le corps de l'autre : cheveux, visage, dos… Une dernière parole prononcée avant que l'un des deux s'endorme sur son compagnon alors que l'autre écoute sa respiration douce, perdu dans ses pensées.

Eh oui, c'est souvent comme ça que se terminent les soirées à l'hôtel chez les Morgan-Reid.

On peut dire que depuis l'arrivée de leur petite Lily dans leur vie, il ya un peu plus d'un an, les deux époux trouvent rarement une occasion de se trouver seul en privé. Pas d'appels, pas de pleurs. Juste eux pour la nuit entière. L'affaire est terminée. Ils allaient retourner à Quantico le lendemain matin après une semaine sous le soleil d'Hawaï, une nouvelle fois pour résoudre un meurtre. Trop rare était ces occasions où ils pouvaient se promener sur la plage au coucher du soleil sans qu'il y ait un cadavre à découvrir ou encore faire l'amour dans leur chambre avec vue sur la mer qui entourait leur pavillon.

Derek était le plus heureux des hommes quand ça arrivait, même si il n'était jamais contre une soirée relax devant la télé avec sa petite famille.

En regardant son mari dormir, il repensait aux débuts de leur relation.

_Flashback :_

_Leur relation ? Un coup de foudre réciproque dès la première rencontre et qui s'est accentué au fil du temps. Mais sans qu'aucun des deux n'en est véritablement conscience._

_Lui l'éternel tombeur de femmes, sexy et dragueur, n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour un homme et prit ses sentiments pour un sorte de sympathie immédiat._

_L'autre le grand timide, génie incontesté avec ses nombreux diplômes et un QI de 187(je sais me suis planté dans l'histoire précédente j'avais dit 147), socialement en retrait, qui ne connaît pas grand-chose aux sentiments d'amour, sut qu'il sentait au fond de lui beaucoup plus que des sentiments amicaux pour cet homme._

_Il leur aura fallu un peu de temps pour se rendre compte de leur attachement mutuel._

_Et l'affaire Tobias Henkel aura été l'élément déclencheur de tout._

_Ses collègues avaient remarqué à quel point il s'était attaché à Spencer et les filles lui firent remarquer à quel point ils se dévoraient des yeux tous les deux. C'est là qu'il réfléchit à ses actions et se rendit compte que, oui, il était amoureux de Spencer Michaël Reid et que le sentiment était partagé._

_Et quand ils l'ont enfin retrouvé, que Derek le vit en assez bonne santé physique mais ne put s'empêcher de voir Spencer prendre quelque chose dans la veste de l'homme qui l'a tant torturé qu'il décida de sauter le pas, sous le regard encourageant de tous ses collègues._

_Il s'avança vers lui, le fit se retourner et sans un mot l'embrassa passionnément. Spencer, totalement sous le choc, ne retourna pas de suite le baiser. Mais quand Derek s'apprêtait à se reculer, prenant cette action pour une forme de rejet, il mit ses bras autour de son cou et prit l'initiative d'un nouveau baiser, long, tendre et amoureux. La drogue qu'il avait pris lui glissa des mains et ne fit aucun geste ensuite pour la récupérer._

_Après ça, ils prirent leur relation en douceur, appréciant quelques soirées dans un bar ou encore un petit dîner tous les deux uniquement chez l'un ou l'autre. C'est lors d'un de leurs repas que Spencer perdit sa virginité et le souvenir de cette nuit restera à jamais gravée dans leurs mémoires, par l'amont de tendresse et d'amour qui se dégageaient chez l'un l'autre quand ils passèrent à l'acte._

_Ils ont eu des disputes, mais rarement longues et qui se concluaient en euphorie sous la couette. On dit toujours que le sexe est encore meilleur après une réconciliation, après tout._

_Ils prirent leur temps pour se découvrir complètement. Spencer rencontra sa belle-famille au bout de six mois et Derek sa belle-mère peu de temps après. Quand ils décidèrent d'emménager ensemble, Strauss, réticente au début, finit par leur dire que seulement si ça devait intervenir dans le boulot, un des deux sera muté. Message entendu parfaitement pour les deux. _

_La dernière fois qu'il voyagea sans son homme, il s'était rendu pour Noël à Chicago. Tout le monde avait pu se libérer pour quelques jours et il en était vraiment satisfait._

_La bonne humeur permanente et le sourire qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'il raccrochait avec Spencer ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de sa famille. Et c'est après être tombé « par hasard » sur une de leurs conversations que Greg décida de confronter son grand-frère._

_Derek était allongé sur son lit, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur son lit à côté de lui. Ce simple mouvement le sortit complètement de sa rêverie._

_« Putain, Greggo. Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles. »_

_« Je sais c'était fait exprès Der. »_

_Il le regarda d'un air sceptique, sachant parfaitement que ce dernier lui voulait quelque chose._

_« Bon petit frère, c'est pas tout ça… Mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Parler tout simplement ! » Avec un immense sourire_

_« Ouaip ! Et de quoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas moi ! Tu pourrais commencer par me dire comment s'appelle t-elle ?... » _

_« Comment s'appelle t-elle qui ? »_

_« La fille qui te donne ce sourire complètement niais quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas, et tous ces petits appels. Allez dis-moi tout, sinon ça va être torture mon gars. »_

_« Franchement, je sais pas de quoi tu parles Greg. Non putain pas ça. Argh arrête arrête ! » Quand son petit frère commence à le chatouiller._

_« Bon tu balances ou je continue ? »_

_« Euh… Argh. C'est bon c'est bon. Ce n'est pas vrai vous avez tous les deux le même caractère. Je comprends un peu plus pourquoi il… elle m'exaspère parfois ! »_

_Les yeux de Greg s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes en entendant la tentative de rattrapage de son frère._

_« Tu veux dire ? T'es en train de me dire ? »_

_« Oui, t'as tout compris » En poussant un énorme soupir. « Je suis amoureux d'un « il » »_

_Le regard choqué se transforma en un énorme sourire pour Greg._

_« Bon et quand me le présentes-tu ce fameux garçon ? Il s'appelle comment ? Il est beau ? Il est… »_

_« Stop arrête ! Je vais tout te dire mais bon maman ne sait rien encore donc… »_

_« Je ferme ma grande bouche, comme d'hab. quoi ! »_

_« T'as tout compris ! Bon alors… »_

_« Ca marche, je t'écoute ! »_

_« Comment dire ? Ca fait trois mois qu'on est ensemble, mais plus de deux ans qu'on se connaît ! On travaille dans la même équipe… »_

_« Spencer c'est ça ? »_

_« Comment tu le sais ? »_

_« Je savais pas, tu viens juste de le dire. » Il reçut un oreiller en pleine face avant de protester et finalement se taire à nouveau en lui faisant signe de poursuivre._

_« Donc je disais Spencer. »_

_« Oh, tu l'aimes ? »_

_« Oui je l'aime. Me sens un peu comme une ado tu sais. Comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment j'ai changé en si peu de temps ? » _

_« Oh si je le vois bien. » Un nouveau regard exaspéré et il fit signe qu'il l'écoutait._

_« Il est grand, brun, mince mais avec un torse très bien développé, on peut dire. »_

_« Intelligent ? »_

_« Un génie oui. 187 de QI et trois diplômes universitaires à 25ans. »_

_« Ah ouais, en effet là tu me la coupes. Et alors beau gosse quand même ? »_

_« Plus que tu ne peux le voir. Physiquement et mentalement, c'est une pure beauté. »_

_« Ouaouh. Et vous avez déjà ?... » En joignant son silence à un geste obscène, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup d'oreiller._

_« Non et j'attends qu'il soit prêt. C'est tout. »_

_« T'y tiens vraiment alors ? »_

_« Plus que jamais. »_

_« Et lui aussi ? »_

_« Je serais pas tout le temps au tél avec lui si c'était pas le cas. »_

_« Touché ! »_

_« Coulé ! ». Et les deux frères repartirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, seulement coupé par l'appel de leur mère pour venir manger._

_C'était deux ans avant l'infection à l'anthrax de Spencer. Il avait finalement révélé sa bisexualité à sa mère (qui l'a mal supportée au début mais insista pour qu'il l'accompagne à la prochaine réunion de famille), ses sœurs et Greg étaient à 100% avec eux et il était heureux comme ça._

_Mais sa vie changea une nouvelle fois quand il se retrouva derrière la porte vitrée, impuissant, voyant l'homme de sa vie s'affaiblir avec la dose d'anthrax qu'il venait de recevoir. Ses yeux disaient « Je t'aime, pardonne-moi » et les autres disaient « Tu sais déjà que c'est fait. ». Il a eu tellement peur de le perdre et eut peur de ne jamais trouver l'antidote que ça lui fit réaliser à quel point il l'aime et qu'il ne veut plus passer une minute de plus sans lui._

_A sa sortie d'hôpital, le soir-même, Spencer et Derek étaient fiancés. Quelques mois après, ils se pacsèrent avant d'accueillir dans leur vie la raison de leur plus grande fierté et un bonheur supplémentaire : leur petite Lily._

Avec ce souvenir, il se disait qu'il comprenait entièrement la réaction de son frère et son futur (comme il aime l'appeler) « bof » quand a eu lieu l'incident de Nick. Il aura vécu le même sentiment avec Spencer. Et aujourd'hui, il est plus qu'impatient d'être le témoin de son frère à la cérémonie qui arrive bientôt.

Repensant à cet événement, un nouveau sourire apparut, encore plus grand. Il avait bien changé son « baby boy » et il avait chaud au cœur en sachant qu'il avait trouvé le même bonheur que lui.

Se levant tout doucement pour aller sur le balcon, il s'ôta de l'étreinte de son mari, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front (qui ne réveilla en rien son homme), enfila un boxer et sortit.

A peine cinq minutes dehors, son portable posé sur la table sonna. Voulant à tout prix ne pas réveiller son mari, il décrocha immédiatement, sans regarder l'identifiant.

_« Allo ? »_

(…)

Une heure après, c'est un Spencer encore bien ensommeillé qui se réveilla, cherchant immédiatement la présence réconfortante de son mari. Personne. Il l'appela et regarda autour de lui. Pas de bruit, pas de douche qui coule. Un silence total.

Pris d'une appréhension, il se leva, enfila un bas de pyjama et fit le tour de la chambre puis il aperçut une ombre assise devant la fenêtre dehors. Rassuré, il se dirigea sur le balcon pour rejoindre Derek.

Ce dernier était plongé dans ses pensées, malheureusement non positives. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il regardait au loin un point fixe. Même l'arrivée de Spencer ne le fit pas bouger.

_« Derek ? » _prononça t-il enfin pour tenter de rompre le silence. Toujours rien.

_« Bébé ? » _De plus en plus inquiet, il vint faire face à son homme et se mit à genoux, posant ses mains sur les siens, cherchant à attirer son regard. Quand il l'eut, son cœur se brisa.

_« Derek ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dis-le-moi ! » _Toujours rien.

_« Derek ? C'est… C'est Lily c'est ça ? »_

_« Il ya deux ans, j'ai eu la peur monumentale de ma vie en te voyant à travers cette fenêtre. Incapable de faire quelque chose. Incapable de te sauver. Et maintenant… » _De nouvelles grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Restant sur ses genoux devant lui, Spencer était impuissant devant la tristesse de celui qu'il aime plus que tout au monde. De pas savoir ce qui se passait était encore plus frustrant. Il lui murmura alors

_« Greg ? » _Un hochement de tête, de nouveaux sanglots avant qu'il ne puisse lui expliquer ce que lui avait dit Nick au tél.

Quand il eut fini, il surprit totalement Spencer en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec force, comme si c'était leur dernier baiser sur cette terre. Ils se faisaient des promesses qu'ils savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre ils ne pourraient pas tenir.

Mais ils s'en fichaient. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils voulaient simplement profiter de l'instant, ne sachant pas encore le destin de leurs frères.

Et ce soir, plus que jamais, Derek se faisait la promesse de faire tout pour protéger sa fille et l'homme de sa vie. Lui et Nick n'avaient pas réussi à protéger Greg. Il ne veut pas merder une seconde fois…

TBC…

_J'avoue, ma fin est totalement nulle, mais je pense avoir fait dans l'ensemble quelque chose d'intéressant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Review ? Review ?_


	5. Parce que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux

_Désolée pour le retard mais mon Internet a déconné toute la semaine. Donc impossible de poster et de répondre avant. _

_Alors nouveau chapitre, nouveau couple me direz-vous ? Bah non, avait envie de réattaquer sur le couple Nick/ Greg avec un petit bout Danny/Martin._

_Ah oui je rappelle, comme ça peut porter en confusion, quand je relis certains des chapitres, je me rends compte d'avoir fait plusieurs erreurs de contexte. Donc Greg est le petit-frère adoptif de Derek Morgan et donc le beauf de Spencer. (Ses parents sont morts quand il était bébé et personne ne pouvait s'occuper de lui dans sa famille donc il a été adopté par les Morgan.) Mais n'enlève pas les éléments de la vie des deux comme le fait que Derek ait été abusé plus jeune, leur père mort sous ses yeux et que Greg est d'origine Norvégienne et vient de Californie. Et Danny est un cousin germain de Greg donc pas directement lié à Derek mais c'est tout comme pour lui._

_Paroles extraites de la chanson Caravane de Raphaël. Tous les droits à ses auteurs..._

_Donc voilà c'est parti. Review, review !_

_Non réellement, vas te faire foutre Greg ! Vas te faire foutre !_

Ces mots n'arrêtent pas de le hanter ainsi que le visage de l'homme qu'il aime après qu'ils les aient prononcés ces mots. Stupéfaction, étonnement et tristesse.

Et pour une fois il ne dit rien. Il avait pris ses affaires, s'était dirigé vers la porte calmement. Jetant une dernière fois un regard au bord des larmes, il sortit en claquant violemment la porte d'entrée pour partir seul au boulot.

Et maintenant, Nick est à ses côtés, impuissant. Attendant un signe quelconque de son fiancé.

Aidé par un tuyau pour respirer suite à ses côtes cassées, le visage totalement tuméfié, sa main en bandage, il lui semble tout petit dans ce lit. Aucun signe de réveil pour le moment.

Mais Nick n'a pas peur de ça. Il sait qu'il va vivre, il en est plus que sûr.

Non, le plus effrayant c'est comment va-t-il réagir au réveil ? Lui en veut-il encore ? Réussira t-il à lui pardonner ?

En plus, un de ses assaillants interrogés l'avait reconnu _« Sa bague de fiançailles a été un élément déclencheur. Je voulais qu'il crève, par n'importe quel moyen. Les homos ça pollue. Faut pas qu'ils vivent, ils ne le méritent pas. »_

Nick se dit que cet homme a la chance de ne pas l'avoir croisé. Cette fois, Warrick ou pas, procédure ou non, il se serait occupé de lui personnellement.

Si avoir été enterré vivant a permis de les rendre plus proches que jamais, cette attaque risque fort d'apporter un réel handicap à leur couple.

Il ne veut pas le perdre, pas après tout ça. Passer par une explosion, être mis six pieds sous terre et pointé par un flingue par deux fois pour finalement risquer de perdre définitivement celui pour qui il est prêt à tout sacrifier : non il n'est pas fait pour ça.

En plus leur dispute, en y repensant, était vraiment partie sur quelque chose de stupide.

Aucune raison particulière, juste les nerfs qui ont parlé.

Fatigue, stress des préparatifs et du boulot. A rajouter à cela une affaire plus que sordide : des jumeaux de neuf ans retrouvés morts dans leur maison, après avoir été abusé et maltraités par leur grande sœur de 18ans. C'était trop pour lui, lui faisant ramener des souvenirs insoutenables qu'il a gardé trop longtemps pour lui. Seul Catherine était au courant.

Il n'a jamais osé en parler à Greg. C'est une peur supplémentaire qu'il a en lui.

_Flashback :_

_Nick a travaillé quelques années à Dallas au sein de la police. Et pour coéquipier, il avait Danny Taylor. Ce beau latino avait fait craquer Nick et les sentiments étaient réciproques._

_Ils sont allés dans un bar un soir sans leurs équipiers et, l'alcool aidant fortement, ils s'étaient mis à danser et, une chose en amenant une autre…_

_Ils avaient commencé leur folle embrassade sur la piste, puis la voiture, pour finir tendrement à l'appartement de Danny._

_Ils entamèrent une relation passionnée et forte et leur entente leur permettait d'effectuer un travail plus qu'efficace. Leur seule peur : être découverts car on ne peut pas dire que le Texas soit un état très tolérant envers les couples de même sexe._

_Enfin, cela dura plus de six mois. Ils étaient amoureux vraiment et il était naturel pour eux de vouloir amener ça plus loin. Mais ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir demander un transfert ailleurs pour pouvoir continuer comme ça._

_Alors un soir, ils en ont discuté longuement. Et pour Nick, ça lui semblait naturel de s'ouvrir un peu plus à l'homme qu'il aime._

_Donc quand il lui expliqua pourquoi certaines fois, il réagissait bizarrement aux touchers de son homme ou qu'il refusait plusieurs choses au niveau sexuel, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réaction._

_Il vit un Danny blessé et incompréhensif. Il se mit à douter de l'amour véritable de Nick et lui reprochait de lui avoir caché un aussi lourd secret qui aurait bien simplifié les choses dans leur relation._

_Ce soir-là il partit en claquant la porte, laissant un Nick totalement effondré et dégoûté : comment croire de nouveau en l'amour si chacun de ses amants doit réagir comme ça à cette révélation ?_

_Bien sûr ils ne se parlèrent presque pas pendant une semaine, restant le plus professionnels possible. Et le week-end suivant, c'est un Danny plus que triste qui vint au seuil de sa porte._

_Rongé par le remords et furieux contre lui-même d'avoir réagi ainsi._

_« Je peux entrer ? Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »_

_« Oui vas-y entre. Installe toi j'arrive ! »_

_Danny s'installa dans le canapé, leur endroit favori pour leurs petits câlins, et regarda autour de lui. C'est là qu'il nota plusieurs cartons emballés dans un coin. _

_Quand Nick revint deux bières à la main, l'air tendu et hésitant, il comprit._

_« Alors tu t'en vas ? »_

_« Oui… Oui je crois que c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai obtenu un transfert à la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Je commence dans deux semaines. »_

_« … »_

_« Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher Danny. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mal réagi en apprenant mon passé. »_

_« A ce propos, je suis vraiment sincèrement, absolument, totalement désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Je ne le pensais pas. Et je m'en veux plus que tout. »_

_Nick l'observa pendant qu'il parlait et son ton et regard plus qu'honnête quand il dit ça faillit le faire craquer… Encore. Mais là il savait que leur relation amoureuse était brisée._

_« Ecoute, au fond peux pas t'en vouloir totalement. Je crois que si ça avait été le contraire, j'aurais réagi pareil. Mais bon, je ne sais pas. »_

_« Tu ne sais pas quoi, Nicky ? »_

_« Je suis fou de toi, ça n'ais aucun doute là-dessus. Mais je me dis au fond que l'amour n'est pas suffisant ici. Il manque… »_

_« Un petit truc en plus ? Oui maintenant que tu en parles je dois dire que je ressens la même chose. »_

_« Mais je ne veux pas te perdre en tant qu'ami. Je sais que je pars loin mais… »_

_« Oui j'y tiens aussi… »_

_« Alors amis ?... » Il lui tendit la main pour « sceller » leur pacte. Ils avaient parlé entre adultes, avaient abouti à la même conclusion. Pas de larmes, pas de cris. Rien, une conversation juste et posée._

_« Amis… » En joignant sa main à la sienne. En se regardant dans les yeux, ils ne purent résister : ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant avidement et passionèment. Faisant circuler leurs mains sur le corps de l'autre, ils perdirent vite le contrôle._

_Trois heures après, Danny ne regrettait rien et était heureux d'avoir fait l'amour une dernière fois avec celui qu'il pensait être l'homme de sa vie mais qu'il sera tout aussi heureux de garder en tant qu'ami._

_Comme il l'avait dit, deux semaines après, Nick quitta Dallas pour Las Vegas et Danny pour New York au sein du FBI._

(…)

Plus de sept ans après, son amitié avec Danny ne s'est pas dégradée une seconde. Ils restent en excellents termes. Il n'avait rencontré Martin qu'une seule fois mais il savait que, comme pour lui-même, Danny avait trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait. Donc il n'avait aucun regret.

Mais voilà pourquoi il n'a jamais rien dit à Greg. Il ne sait franchement pas comment pourrait-il réagir. Il sait que son comportement en rentrant du boulot l'avait inquiété, comprenant qu'il pouvait être affecté. Mais à ce point-là ça l'intriguait encore plus.

Donc quand il lui avait demandé de lui parler, pratiquement au réveil, Nick était énervé : il était crevé, angoissé. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de se confier à son fiancé mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Et plus celui-ci insistait plus ça le mettait en colère, et les mots sont partis tous seuls, avant qu'il n'ait pu les retenir.

Non il ne voulait pas revivre le même cauchemar de Dallas. Là s'il perdait Greg, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il en est persuadé.

Et là dans la cafétéria, où il était parti manger un morceau après presque deux jours de veille au chevet de Greg, il se laissa aller une nouvelle fois. Il s'effondra littéralement sur la table, se répétant _« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne lui ai rien dit ? Mon dieu, mon dieu aidez-moi ! »_

Les sanglots ne semblaient vouloir se stopper. Par une petite bêtise de sa part, quoi qu'il se passe, il risque de tout perdre.

_« Nick ? » _Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

Derek, qui était arrivé deux heures auparavant tout seul, venait apparemment de sortir de la chambre pour le rejoindre ici. Essuyant ses larmes avec son pull, il le regarda, redoutant le pire. Connaissant le caractère bien trempé de son beau-frère. Mais non, celui-ci lui adressa tout simplement un énorme sourire.

_« Il est réveillé. »_

_TBC…_

_D'accord, je sais confus, mal expliqué. Non je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais cette suite ne me satisfait pas. Et c'est seulement la troisième fois que je recommence _

_Alors oui j'ai dit que Nick était encore vierge et n'avait eu aucune relation avec un homme. Rectification: aucune relation avec un homme depuis longtemps et pour moi, Nick a toujours été le top avec Danny, et ne dépassant pas le stade de fellations et masturb._

_J'ai voulu intégrer différemment le cross-over avec FPD par rapport aux deux autres séries que j'ai intégrées mais bon, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée de les intégrer ainsi à l'histoire. Je reviendrais dessus plus tard. Essayerai de poster plus rapidement, si mon Internet remarche normalement…_

_Review, review svp…_


	6. I never meant to cause you trouble P1

_Après avoir très longuement hésité sur la tournure à donner au prochain chapitre, voilà ce que j'en ai ressorti. Imaginez qu'on vous demande de faire une présentation vidéo, seul ou accompagné devant une caméra. Exercice de techniques audiovisuelles : très dur. Enfin là n'est pas le sujet. Vous laisse découvrir… Ne connais pas exactement les circonstances de la mort du père de Derek donc on peut dire que j'ai laissé jouer mon imagination ici._

_Ce chapitre est découpé en deux parties, histoire de vous laisser souffler un peu car celle-ci je la trouve déjà assez longue alors si j'avais mis les deux ensemble, vous auriez été lassés. _

_Donc voici la première partie._

_Chanson « Trouble » de Cold Play dont je suis une très grande fan et que j'ai la chance d'aller voir dimanche à Arras _

_Review review svp…_

Il n'était pas en sécurité. Non pas du tout. Ce bureau était trop grand, cette pièce était trop grande, ce médecin lui semblait trop bizarre. Non rien n'allait ici et il n'avait vraiment qu'une seule envie : sortir d'ici au plus vite. Mais pourtant, il savait que pour sa santé mentale, il en avait sacrément besoin après ce qui lui est arrivé.

_« Quand vous voulez Greg ! » _La personne face à lui l'encouragea et déclencha la caméra.

_« Bonjour à tous. Je m'appelle Greg Sanders, j'ai 31ans. Avant la mort de mes parents, j'étais fils unique et ma famille était trop loin de moi pour prendre soin de moi. Donc je fus recueilli par une famille afro-américaine, les Morgan qui vivent à Chicago. Au total aujourd'hui, j'ai deux sœurs et un frère aîné. Mon père… adoptif… » _En évoquant ce sujet, des larmes douloureuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Le psychiatre de l'hôpital s'inquiéta mais ne dit rien. C'était son rôle d'écouter les gens avant de poser les questions après tout.

_« Allez-y, prenez tout votre temps. Je ne suis pas pressé… »_

A ces paroles, Greg se ressaisit un peu avant de continuer :

_« J'avais 7ans quand c'est arrivé. Il était flic et un soir de patrouille, il avait décidé d'emmener, moi et mon frère avec lui. Derek lui avait 10ans. Ce soir-là, il n'avait pas vu le suspect sortir de la maison cambriolée, un flingue à la main. Le coup est parti sans qu'on s'en rende vraiment compte._

_Notre père avait 38ans, et il est mort sous nos yeux. Je n'arriverais jamais à enlever cette image de sous mes yeux. Mais on peut dire que cet horrible événement a été déterminant pour le choix de ma voie. »_

_« Professionnellement parlant vous voulez dire ? »_

_« En quelque sorte oui. Je savais que je n'étais pas vraiment fait pour le terrain. Les maths, la chimie, ça c'est plus mon domaine. Alors en intégrant la police scientifique, je me suis dit que je pourrais aider malgré tout à mettre derrière les barreaux des salauds, comme celui qui a tué mon père. Et dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, intégrer le terrain… C'est la même raison pour laquelle mon frère travaille pour le FBI. »_

_« Et le reste de votre famille ? »_

_« J'ai un cousin qui travaille également pour la police scientifique, mais à New York, lui. Mes deux sœurs, elles font des métiers bien différents des nôtres. Heureusement. »_ Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, attendant une autre question de son psychiatre.

_« Depuis cet… Incident… Comment s'est formulée votre vie ? »_

_« J'ai toujours voulu faire en sorte que ma mère soit fière de moi. A n'importe quel prix ! Même celui de mettre ma vie privée de côté pour mes études. Pour vous avouer, mon premier rapport je l'ai eu à 21ans et ma première copine à 16ans. Les études étaient, en quelque sorte… Euh comment définir ? »_

_« Un moyen de canaliser votre peine ? »_

_« On peut dire ça comme ça oui. J'ai comme qui dirait délaissé ma vie familiale, ma mère, mes sœurs. Et encore plus mon frère. »_

Repensant à ses nombreuses disputes, Greg lâcha un gros soupir avant de reprendre :

_« Je suis parti étudier dans mon état d'origine, la Californie. Je ne les ai presque pas vus pendant trois ans. Généralement, c'étaient eux qui venaient à moi. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais besoin d'espace. Je n'arrivais pas moi-même à leur définir à l'époque. »_

_« Des regrets ? »_

_« Des regrets ? Oui et non. Non puisque je suis là où je voulais être aujourd'hui. Oui parce qu'en 3ans, je me suis éloigné ostensiblement de mon frère._

_Mes sœurs comprenaient facilement mon besoin de m'affirmer. Mon frère, lui, m'en voulait. Vous voyez, Derek est devenu… Comment pourrait-on dire ? Un gros rebelle, voilà. La mort de notre père l'a touché tout autant que moi, mais lui est devenu un garçon violent, un peu déconnecté de la réalité. Enfin on a appris la pire vérité sur lui que tard. Et maintenant, ça c'est mon plus gros regret : je n'ai jamais pu remarquer la détresse totale de mon frère, après ce qu'on lui a fait subir adolescent. »_

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

Greg poussa un long soupir : il n'aimait pas reparler de cette période douloureuse et surtout n'avoir rien pu faire pour aider son frère le rendait encore plus fou de rage contre lui-même et Carl Buford.

_« Excusez-moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »_

Sans attendre la réponse, il sortit du bureau à toute vitesse et entra dans les toilettes pour vomir le peu de déjeuner qu'il avait dans son estomac…

(…)

_« Bon je suppose que vous ne voulez plus en parler ? Il n'y a pas de souci. Je vous laisse continuer comme vous le souhaitez. »_

Après s'être « vidé », Greg s'était passé le visage sous l'eau, avant de revenir dans le bureau pour continuer la séance. »

_« D'accord. Je peux juste vous dire qu'à l'époque, cette terrible épreuve nous a éloignés. Mais aujourd'hui, plus que jamais et avec le recul nécessaire, mon frère et moi sommes très liés. Malgré la distance. Il y aura toujours chez moi un sentiment de culpabilité. Mais je ne veux plus réitérer les mêmes erreurs. Et surtout ma famille est ce qui compte le plus pour moi au monde. Je serais prêt à tout pour eux. »_

_« Définissez le « tout » »_

Un nouveau silence et un regard au dehors. Il faisait si beau. Mais son histoire n'était pas finie et il veut finir de la conter au plus vite pour sortir de ce bureau au plus tôt.

_« Moi, Derek et notre cousin Danny avons beaucoup de choses en commun : nous sommes tous les trois flics ou à peu près, nous avons vu les pires horreurs possibles en ce monde et encore pire, en avons subi. Si pour eux, ça leur est arrivé plus jeunes, moi je dois encore en subir les conséquences aujourd'hui. »_ En montrant sa main bandée et ses cicatrices encore visibles.

_« Et un lien supplémentaire qui nous rapproche : nous sommes tous les trois fous amoureux d'un homme. Et oui, je vous rassure, trois hommes différents qui travaillent au sein même de nos équipes avec nous. Donc ça peut sembler peu, mais avec nos passés et ce qui nous est arrivé, ma famille est un tout pour moi et je serais prêt à tout pour la protéger, l'aider, l'écouter et être là dans chaque moment primordial. »_

_« Ils sont venus vous voir ? »_

_« Oui bien sûr. Malgré leur travail, ils ont réussi à venir. Et ont réussi à me soutenir. Et aussi aujourd'hui je sais une chose : je sais que j'ai enlevé une vie mais je sais que j'en ai sauvé une autre surtout. Je ne dis pas que Démétrius James le méritait. Je dis juste que c'est un moyen de me rassurer : je n'ai pas su protéger mon frère et mon cousin, mais j'ai protégé un autre innocent. Et je suis persuadé que si j'avais su pour eux, j'aurais pu agir pareil. Ce qui enlève un peu… de ma culpabilité. » Enfin trop peu… _Pensa t-il.

_« J'aurais pu sauver et aider ma famille. Alors en fait je considère un peu ce qui s'est passé comme ma façon de me racheter. »_

_« Donc comment définiriez-vous votre relation avec votre famille aujourd'hui ? Même avant l'accident ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, de « exécrable » à « géniale » ? »_

_« Franchement, 9. »_

_« OK. Bon la séance est finie pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit demain, à la même heure ?_

_« Ah bon pourquoi ? »_

_« Je vois bien qu'on a pas fini de parler tous les deux et que vous en avez bien besoin. Donc… »_

_« Ok à demain. »_

_A suivre…_


	7. I never meant to cause you trouble P2

_Voici la deuxième partie. On va dire que le mariage a été décalé de deux semaines. Celle-ci se déroule plus d'une semaine après le premier et est dans le même thème que celui-ci. Si vous n'avez pas aimé le précédent, vous êtes prévenus. Petit lemon aussi. _

_Review, review svp…_

Greg n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive depuis l'incident et même avant avec l'explosion de son labo.

Nick, lui était tranquillement endormi, près de lui, tourné vers son côté. Il aimait le regarder dormir paisiblement. Il était tellement beau. Il aimerait pouvoir dormir comme ça lui aussi.

Mais il s'en sentait incapable, tout particulièrement ce soir. Demain ça sera autre chose, et la vie des deux jeunes gens va fortement changer. Et il s'en veut de ne pouvoir le mettre dans la confidence.

Sa décision est prise depuis une semaine, depuis son second entretien avec son médecin. Un choix assez radical, mais il n'arrive pas à se convaincre qu'il pourrait faire autrement.

Non, il doit vraiment faire quelque chose pour changer les choses. Pas possible de faire autre chose. Il ya bien trop de vies à protéger et en jeu. Et il tient trop à sa famille et à Nick pour risquer de les perdre.

_Flashback :_

_« Alors Greg, maintenant si on parlait un peu de votre relation amoureuse avec Nick, c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui exactement. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis plus de sept ans maintenant et sommes ensemble depuis un an et demi environ. Enfin depuis ce fameux… » _Lui aussi trouvait encore difficile d'en parler, même après tout ce temps. Il respira un grand coup pour essayer de retenir ses larmes. Il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre ce soir-là. Une nouvelle fois.

_« Depuis ce fameux ? »_

_« Accident, on peut appeler ça comme ça. Nick s'était rendu à une scène de crime complètement bidon. Des intestins avaient été retrouvés sur un parking. Il y avait un autre policier avec lui. En voyant ça, il a commencé à vomir et s'est éloigné de Nick. C'est à ce moment que Nick s'est fait endormir et kidnapper par un psychopate du nom de Walter Gordon. »_

_« Et quels en étaient les raisons ? »_

_« Rien de plus simple. Un désir de vengeance. Voyez-vous, sa fille unique a été mise en prison pour implication dans un meurtre. Elle s'est toujours proclamée elle-même innocente. _

_Enfin elle n'avait rien à voir avec le kidnapping. Mais son père impliquait tout flic possible comme responsable de son enfermement. C'est pour ça qu'il a inventé ce scénario. Pour pouvoir faire mourir un flic, n'importe lequel. Pour assouvir sa soif de vengeance. »_

Même aujourd'hui, ça lui semblait complètement dingue, à lui comme à Nick. Alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien à voir dans cette histoire. Il respira à nouveau un bon coup avant de reprendre.

_« Enfin, il nous a envoyé un lien webcam par clé USB. Quand on a cliqué sur ce lien, là fut la pire scène que je n'ai jamais vu. »_ Les larmes ne demandaient plus qu'à sortir. Il était tellement terrorisé par ce qu'il voyait.

_« Qu'est ce que ça montrait ? »_

_« Un Nick allongé sur le dos, dans un cercueil de verre. Enterré assez profondèment. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ce que c'est de voir l'homme dont vous êtes secrètement amoureux en train de vivre le moment le plus horrible de sa vie. »_

_« Vous sauriez décrire vos sentiments ? »_

_« Je me suis senti malade, littéralement malade. Ne rien pouvoir faire, ne pas savoir où il est. Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'était totalement… Insoutenable._

_Et le pompon de tout, vous savez ? »_

_« Non, je n'ai entendu que vaguement parler de cette affaire. »_

_« Le pire c'est qu'une rançon d'un million de dollars était réclamée. Un million, vous imaginez la somme ? Enfin, bref, ses parents qui avaient été appelé entre temps étaient avec nous au labo. Voir leur fils ainsi… Je me souviendrais toujours du regard totalement incrédule qui est passé sur leurs visages. C'était horrible. Ils ont proposé de payer la caution, mais n'avaient pas les moyens de collecter de l'argent en si peu de temps. J'ai cru que j'allais littéralement m'évanouir devant tant d'impuissance de nous tous. »_

_« Alors comment avez-vous fait ? »_

_« Oh c'est encore plus long que ça. Ma collègue et amie Catherine avait réussi, par des moyens pas très catholiques, peut-on dire, à amasser cet argent en peu de temps. Grissom, notre superviseur, s'est rendu sur le lieu dit par Gordon avec l'argent en main. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Gordon s'est fait exploser comme un kamikaze sous les yeux impuissants de Griss. Enfin il avait expliqué l'histoire. L'emprisonnement de sa fille, son désir de la venger. Pour lui c'était fait. Pour nous, un espoir de plus s'était envolé de retrouver au plus vite Nick. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »_

_« Grâce à des recherches et la caméra, on a pu distinguer une araignée qui vit généralement dans des endroits comme les pépinières. Ce qui nous permit de restreindre facilement les recherches, avant que Sara- une autre collègue- ne se rappelle d'un détail : c'était l'ancien travail de la fille Gordon. Je vous laisse donc imaginer le soulagement total à ce moment. »_

_« Vous l'avez donc trouvé facilement ensuite ? »_

_« Ce fut difficile : on était beaucoup à fouiller le terrain qui était assez immense. Cela m'a semblé long, beaucoup trop long avant que Catherine ne crie qu'elle l'avait enfin trouvé._

_Ils se sont donc mis à plusieurs pour creuser ce trou. C'était terrible, sachant qu'il ne restait à Nick que trop peu de réserve d'oxygène. On s'y est donc mis le plus rapidement possible. Warrick regardait sa montre : le temps qu'il avait compté était arrivé à terme. J'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir. Et en plus, on entendit quelque chose qui m'a fait m'effondrer totalement. »_

C'est là qu'il craqua. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, rien qu'à la pensée de cette nuit d'angoisse.

_« Qu'avez-vous entendu ? »_

_« Une… Une… Déclaration d'amour. » _Il lui fallut encore deux minutes pour se ressaissir et retrouver de la voix.

_« Des mots si simples et si puissants adressés à moi. »_

_« Qui étaient ? »_

_« « Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Pardonne-moi Greg ». Et là je ne pouvais plus, j'écoutais plus, je ne regardais plus. J'en étais totalement incapable. Le voir ainsi… Je ne voulais pas assister à ça._

_Heureusement pour nous, on était arrivé à temps. Il avait… Le flingue sous la tempe, les yeux serrés très forts, couvert de morsures et de sang. Cette image ne me quittera jamais. »_

_« Et ensuite ? »_

_« Ensuite, encore de longues minutes à attendre. On a pulvérisé un extincteur dans le cercueil pour tuer les fourmis avant de l'ouvrir. Là Catherine reçut un appel et je crois que là mon cœur a raté un battement. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Le cercueil était truffé d'explosifs. Je ne me disais qu'une chose : putain nous faites pas ça. Pas maintenant mon dieu, je vous en supplie. Je voyais l'homme de ma vie impuissant pêter les plombs totalement. Imaginez douze heures enfermés, seul, des lumières aveuglantes qui vous réveille toutes les deux minutes quand on connectait la caméra. Un flingue posé à côté de vous, chargé. Il ya de quoi rendre totalement fou. Mais on a réussi et aujourd'hui, je remercie le ciel tous les jours pour nous avoir fait arriver à temps. »_

_« En est-il bien remis maintenant ? »_

_« Bien, je n'irais pas jusque-là. Ça lui arrive encore d'avoir des cauchemars. Mais maintenant que je suis là, c'est moi qu'il remercie fréquemment de ne pas le lâcher même quand il est sur le point de craquer. »_

_« Je comprends, oui. Donc après cet… »_

_« Après, on a du attendre six semaines qu'il soit assez remis et en forme pour reprendre le boulot. Il quitta Vegas pour partir chez ses parents, après deux semaines à l'hôpital. Il y resta trois semaines. Et une autre semaine où il est revenu à Vegas avant d'être jugé apte à reprendre. »_

_« Et c'est là que vous avez avoué vos sentiments ? »_

_« Oui. Enfin bien sûr en dehors du travail. Il est venu chez moi, on a mangé et parlé un peu de ce que l'on ressentait l'un envers l'autre. Après bon j'ai pas besoin ici de rentrer dans les détails… »_

_« Donc votre relation s'annonçait plutôt bien alors ? » _

_« Totalement. Plus besoin de se mentir ni de se cacher. Il avait tout avoué à ses parents et en avons parlé ensemble à nos collègues après qu'on est décidé d'emménager ensemble au bout de deux semaines. Il m'a demandé en mariage six mois après. »_

Il triturait nerveusement sa bague en parlant de ça. La cause de sa rencontre frontale avec les punks et de sa presque mise à mort.

_« Donc tout se déroulait parfaitement ? »_

_« Oui, on avait tout fixé : date du mariage, invités, projets ensemble…Enfin tout ce que fait un couple normal en gros. »_

_« Jusqu'à ?... »_

_« Jusqu'à mon accident ? » _En parler à un inconnu lui semblait bizarre mais au moins, il n'était pas jugé pour son imprudence.

_« Nick et moi nous étions disputés le jour-même. On dit bien que pour un couple marche, on ne doit avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre ? Bah voilà, c'est ça le problème. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose et qu'il ne voulait pas m'en parler. »_

_« Il vous en a parlé ensuite ? » _

_« Oui… »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« Franchement ? Suis heureux qu'il se soit confié à moi mais d'un autre côté, je n'arrive même pas à le concevoir. »_

_« Concevoir ? »_

_« Qu'un humain puisse faire ça à un autre. Je pense que pour ça aucun pardon n'est possible. Enfin on s'éloigne, c'est pas à moi d'en parler. On peut changer de sujet ? » _Nick s'était laissé convaincre par Greg de voir le médecin pour l'aider. Et pour leur couple, il le fallait aussi.

_« Parlez-moi un peu de ce qui vous est arrivé alors ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas si je suis encore totalement prêt. Désolé. »_

_« Très bien. Alors vous souhaitez arrêter la séance là ou continuer sur un autre sujet ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai autre chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler. Et là je ne vous parle pas seulement de ma famille, je vous parle aussi de Nick et des conséquences que ça aurait sur nous. »_

_« Je suis toute ouïe. »_

_« Promettez-moi que vous n'en parlerez jamais à Nick ? » _

_« Je vous le promets. »_

_« Donc voici mon histoire… »_

(…)

_Maintenant plus de machine arrière possible, _pensa t-il. Ça lui faisait un mal fou de devoir le faire mais pour le bien de tous, il n'avait pas le choix : là aujourd'hui il avait trouvé un moyen de se racheter de sa culpabilité. Tout était prévu jusqu'au moindre détail. Trois personnes au courant : Brass, son médecin et Michaël Vaughn, son ami de fac avec qui il est resté lié et qui lui est d'une grande aide aujourd'hui. Il était bien sûr hors de question que les autres le sachent.

Et il s'en veut de cacher ça à l'amour de sa vie. _C'est pour toi que je le fais, c'est pour nous. Tout sera meilleur pour nous après tu verras…_

_« Hum. A quoi tu penses ? » _Le fit sursauter un Nick ensommeillé, la voix groggy par un réveil soudain. Ses beaux yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son homme. Et même dans ce semblant de sourire, il y lut tout l'amour, toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait.

_Oh si tu savais à quel point je t'aime bébé. _

_« Bébé ? »_

Ses larmes redoublèrent, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il le faut, il le faut.

_« He mon amour, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Shhh, dis moi mon amour. »_

Le regard rempli d'inquiétude de Nick lui donnait envie de craquer, de tout lui raconter car il ne sait que trop bien la peine qu'il va lui causer et le risque supplémentaire qu'il prend en ne lui dévoilant rien. A la place, il arriva à stopper ses larmes suffisament pour lui répondre.

_« Je me rends compte tout simplement du bonheur que j'ai de t'avoir. Tu es… Tu es tout pour moi… Je t'aime Nick. Je t'aime à en perdre la tête parfois. Et je suis fier, extrêmement fier que l'on va se marier. »_

Même s'il savait qu'après ça, le mariage ne risquait pas d'avoir lieu tout simplement, il tient vraiment à lui faire passer le message.

_« Mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose mon cœur. Et je veux vraiment que tu le fasses. Promis ? »_

_« Promis. »_

_« Je veux que quoi qu'il m'arrive, n'importe quoi… Je veux que tu sois fort, je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes. »_

_« Oh non Greg parle pas comme ça s'il te plaît ! »_

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à lui aussi.

_« Non Nick, écoute moi. »_

_« Je peux pas te promettre une chose pareille. »_

_« Non Nick, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi. »_

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, leur tristesse était évidente. Ils avaient déjà passé tellement d'épreuves pour en arriver là. Il était inconcevable pour l'un comme pour l'autre d'être séparé à nouveau. Mais comme on l'a déjà dit il le fallait.

_« Promets-moi que tu vas vivre. Promets-moi de ne pas abandonner. Je ne veux pas… Partir en sachant tout le mal que ça va te faire. Je veux que tu… Avances. Pas tout de suite je me doute, mais je veux que tu fasse ça. S'il te plaît mon cœur ? »_

_« Tu m'en demandes beaucoup trop là. »_

Le cœur de Greg chavira complètement en voyant son homme au bord de l'implosion. Mais s'il le perdait alors ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne servira strictement à rien.

_« Je veux juste que tu me promettes ça. J'y tiens. »_

_« D'accord. Mais tu sais parfaitement que… »_

Il fut coupé par un baiser terriblement passionné de Greg. Il y mettait tout son cœur, toute son âme dedans. _Mon dieu, ça va être dur._

_« Je serais toujours là. Quoi qu'il arrive. Peut-être ailleurs. Mais sache une chose. »_

Il posa la main sur son cœur en regardant Nick dans les yeux intensément.

_« Je serais toujours dans cet endroit-là. Alors fais-le, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »_

_« OK. »_

Ce fut le dernier mot prononcé avant que leurs lèvres rentrent de nouveau en contact. Le contact doux et chaud du départ s'intensifia très rapidement et les mains se firent beaucoup plus baladeuses.

Leurs boxers ôtés, chacun partit en exploration du corps de l'autre. Des baisers intenses, circulant sur leurs peaux, de l'oreille aux orteils, en passant par le trésor entre leurs cuisses.

Chacun prit son temps à le savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ils n'en laissèrent pas une seule sur leur corps. Greg voulait chérir plus que tout ce corps qu'il admirait tant, le marquer longtemps de son empreinte par des suçons, des baisers enflammés. Le faire sien.

Nick fit la même chose sur chaque parcelle de son corps, caressant délicatement les cicatrices dans son dos du bout des doigts, massant tendrement sa main qui avait tant de mal à se remettre, ce visage encore couvert de petites cicatrices. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau pour lui que cet homme.

Il voulait s'imprimer de son odeur, la garder, s'en souvenir comme il faisait la même chose avec la mine extasiée de son homme._ Mon dieu, il est magnifique. _

_« Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Nick ! »_

_« La même chose ici mon amour ! »_

Après avoir préparé leur entrée rapidement et intensément avec la langue puis trois doigts, leurs peaux entrèrent définitivement en contact.

Même si Greg voulait faire durer le plaisir, il savait que ça allait être rapide, vu l'orgasme qu'il essaye désespéremment de retenir. Ce fut brutal, ce fut passionné, leurs lèvres et leurs langues ne se lâchaient pratiquement plus. Les doigts de Nick entrèrent en contact avec son sexe après trois mouvements avant que les deux explosent au même moment, l'un entre les doigts de l'autre et l'autre profondément en son aimé.

Quand Greg le pénétra à son tour, ils laissèrent échapper un long cri d'extase et de plaisir. Depuis leur première fois, il avait rarement eu l'occasion de le dominer. Mais si ça devait être sa dernière fois, il veut s'en rappeler éternellement.

Il prit son temps, rentrant et sortant en lenteur du corps de son futur mari. Celui-ci se sentait déjà au bord de l'explosion, sa tête presque enfoncée dans les oreillers. Il suppliait presque son partenaire d'accélérer, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il se retenait malgré tout.

Leurs lèvres se rencontraient plusieurs fois dans des baisers tendres et doux puis passionnés et furieux quand Greg se sentit lui aussi aux portes du septième ciel. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il prit donc les jambes de Nick, les replia sur lui et les passa autour de son cou, en se penchant encore plus pour que leurs baisers continuent. Nick laissa échapper un énième cri de plaisir quand il atteint sa prostate. _J'aimerais tellement l'entendre encore et encore._

Quand son corps lui signifia qu'il n'était plus en mesure de se retenir, il prit la parole encore une fois.

_« N'oublie jamais. N'oublie jamais Nick combien je t'aime. N'oublie jamais. A la vie à la mort, plus que jamais. »_

_« Moi aussi, Greg. A la vie… HHHHHAAAAANNNN… A la mort. Oh mon dieu, GGGGGGGRRRREEEEEGGGGGGGG ! »_

_« Oh oui viens viens sur moi, mon amour. Vas-y oh NNNNNNNNNNIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKK… »_

Après cet orgasme plus qu'intense, ils mirent plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre leurs esprits, Greg toujours en Nick. Cet instant de pur bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir se terminer.

Ils s'embrassèrent paresseussement une dernière fois, plus tendrement que jamais, avant de s'endormir, enlacés l'un sur l'autre.

TBC…

_Alors le fameux secret de Greg c'est… Non vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous le dire tout de suite. Eh bah non, ce sera mis à plus tard. Allez encore un chapitre et après promis une nouvelle partie. Beaucoup plus longue je pense avec une grande implication en cross over, beaucoup plus liée à l'histoire directement avec donc l'ajout de la série Alias. Ne vous en dit pas plus. Et bien sûr reviendrait sur justement « l'accident » de Greg._

_Alors review, review !_

_Aimé ou pas aimé ?_


	8. Goodbye my lover

_Bon dernier chapitre de ma seconde partie. Préfère vous prévenir d'avance : ce n'est pas ce que j'ai écrit de plus gai au jour d'aujourd'hui. Et mort d'un personnage majeur de l'histoire… Ah ça y est est tout vendu. Désolée Missbella mais pouvais pas faire autrement dans la logique de mon histoire…_

_Review review svp. Dois-je faire une troisième partie ou non ? Ou définitivement dois-je m'arrêter là ? Tous les avis sont accueillis…_

Rien à faire. Il n'y avait absolument plus rien à faire. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Sur cette plage de Californie, le jour où leur mariage devait avoir lieu, il venait de rendre une dernière fois hommage à l'homme qu'il aime. L'homme avec qui il devait passer le restant de sa vie. L'homme qui l'avait aidé tellement de fois dans ces épreuves terribles qu'ils ont dû surmonter. Son meilleur ami, son confident, son amant, son fiancé.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'après l'accident, une chose pareille pourrait encore leur arriver. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement, s'acharnant encore et une dernière fois sur eux.

Quand il était parti cet après-midi là, après une dernière étreinte passionnée, il l'avait ressenti ce pressentiment. Au plus profond de lui. Il avait senti ce frisson le prévenant d'un danger proche à venir. Mais il n'avait pas totalement prêté attention. Il aurait tellement pu le prévenir ce jour-là. De faire attention à lui, de ne pas prendre sa voiture. Il aurait du tout vérifier. Mais il l'aurait pris pour un fou et un paranoïaque.

Pourquoi il n'avait pas écouté son intuition ? Pourquoi ?

Il l'avait tellement aider à surmonter les difficultés, les affaires plus que difficiles et lui avait même révélé son plus grand secret : sujet de leur plus grosse dispute à ce jour.

Mais à la place du regard de dégoût il n'avait trouvé chez son homme que des yeux remplis de compréhension, de compassion mais par-dessus tout de l'amour. Et dire qu'il aurait pu éviter ce premier accident, s'il avait eu le courage d'affronter sa plus grande peur : celle d'être rejeté par l'homme de sa vie. Et aujourd'hui il se sent plus terrible que jamais. Toujours se fier à sa première intuition, lui avait souvent répété ses parents. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Une seconde fois.

Et voilà où il en est amené aujourd'hui : à regarder les cendres s'envoler dans le ciel, se répandant aussi dans la mer. Les cendres de l'homme le plus courageux et le plus génial qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Qui venait de rejoindre ses grands-parents, son père et Démetrius James. En présence de tous ces amis et proches.

Celles de Greg Sanders, 31ans, policier scientifique à Las Vegas, fiancé de Nick Stokes, fils adoptif de Fran et feu Mïchael Morgan et petit-frère de Derek, Désirée et Sarah Morgan, beau-frère de Omar Spark, Kevin Dwight et Spencer Reid, fils biologique de feu Hojem et Lena Sanders, cousin de Danny Messer et Don Flack dans un futur très proche, et meilleur ami de Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown et Catherine Willows.

_Flashback :_

_Nick était très appréhensif. Depuis son départ de la maison jusqu'au labo et même encore maintenant sur cette scène de crime : une bagarre générale qui avait fini en meurtre pour certaines personnes de ce bar gay près du centre ville._

_Deux morts que Nick n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant dans ce club que pourtant lui et Greg fréquentaient quand ils avaient un rare week-end de libre._

_Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient sur les lieux, ramassant indices et faisant des photos. _

_Le portable de Catherine sonna, elle répondit vite en voyant « Grissom » affiché. Elle resta sans voix après avoir décroché, le portable lui tombant des mains et allant s'exploser au sol. _

_Nick tourna la tête quand il entendit le bruit. Quand il la vit éclater en sanglots, il comprit. Son mauvais pressentimment avait bien eu lieu…_

_Retour au présent :_

Sa voiture avait explosée immédiatement après avoir mis le contact en route.

Les flammes s'étaient très rapidement propagées et les voisins, accourus sur les lieux, ne purent rien faire d'autre que d'appeler les secours. Il était bien sûr trop tard. Personne ne pouvait survivre dans une explosion pareille.

Son corps calciné avait été extrait au bout d'une heure. Méconnaissable. Mais l'ADN était formel : il n'y avait aucun doute, Greg était dans cette voiture.

Et aujourd'hui, au lieu d'être conduit devant l'autel par ses parents, il dut conduire les cendres de celui qui était son âme sœur au bord de l'océan pour y répandre ses cendres.

L'alliance à son doigt ne l'avait pas quitté depuis une semaine. Il n'avait pas eu la force de l'ôter et il pense ne jamais trouver cette force un jour.

Trop tôt, trop vite, trop de choses à vivre et à partager. Il laissait les images du temps "beaucoup trop court" passé ensemble défiler tandis qu'il fermait les yeux : premier baiser, première fois, emménagement, la révélation à leurs collègues et leurs familles, ses 34ans, les 30ans de Greg et leurs fiançailles. La joie qu'il lut sur son visage cette nuit-là quand il lui fit l'amour une grande partie de la nuit, les yeux dans les yeux…

Les larmes redoublèrent de force et finirent par le faire s'écrouler sous le poids de la tristesse, le faisant lâcher l'urne au sol qui partit rouler dans l'eau, tomber à genoux et s'effondrer littéralement. Avant qu'il ne sente quatre bras le soutenir et le réconforter, le laissant évacuer ses larmes qui ne voulaient plus s'arrêter depuis ce fameux jour. Celles d'un cœur brisé par la mort. Et ça plus que jamais Warrick et Catherine l'avaient compris. Encore une fois…

_A quelques mètres de là :_

Un homme au costume sombre, caché derrière des lunettes de soleil, assistait de loin à la scène intense qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ne voulant pas indiquer sa présence, ne se sentant pas prêt à affronter le monde aujourd'hui.

Mais les larmes continuaient à couler indéfiniment, à la vue de l'homme au bord de la plage qui venait de s'effondrer dans une détresse totale. Il ne voulait pas ça. Mais il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il devait s'éloigner au plus vite, changer de vie, changer de nom, changer presque tout… Sauf l'amour profond qu'il ressentait et qui ne s'éteindrait jamais pour la personne en bas. La bague à son doigt n'avait jamais quitté sa place et ce sera la seule chose qu'il emportera de lui jusqu'à l'endroit où il doit se rendre.

Brass s'était douté qu'il serait là aujourd'hui et se retourna donc vers lui quelques secondes avec un léger et imperceptible signe de tête adressé avant que cette personne ne monte dans une voiture teintée et s'éloigne de la plage le plus discrètement possible.

Oui décidément il n'y avait rien de plus dur que de devoir séparer deux âmes sœurs…

_Fin (de la seconde partie)._

_Alors, alors ? Attends vos reviews avec impatience…_

_Vous souhaite un excellent week-end et vous dit à la semaine prochaine… _

_Avec tous mes remerciements et baisers à ceux qui suivent les aventures de notre slash favori depuis le départ et pour les reviews._

_Espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçus avec mon non « happy end ? »_

_Bises à tous…_

_Et… Bonnes vacances. _


End file.
